Reencuentro
by Incursio Graal
Summary: La estación de Kuoh se encontraba repleta de personas esperando el tren que traía a sus familiares, esposos, amigos, etc. Entre la multitud sentada en una banca se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos color esmeralda hermosos. ¿Quién era la mujer? Asia Argento


La estación de Kuoh se encontraba repleta de personas esperando el tren que traía a sus familiares, esposos, amigos, etc.

Entre la multitud sentada en una banca se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos color esmeralda hermosos.

¿Quién era la mujer?

Asia Argento.

Ese era su nombre, una mujer especializada en el área de la medicina siendo una de las mejores doctoras en todo Japón por esa misma razón fue que la reclutaron para la guerra. Una guerra en la que perdió mucho y ganó algo muy preciado para ella.

¿Qué era eso tan preciado?

Un hombre al que ama con todo su corazón y no hay dudas de su amor que él siente por ella.

Su nombre era Hyõdõ Issei.

Un hombre de cabello castaño con unos lindo ojos miel, lo conoció después de que el hospital de heridos fuera atacado por las fuerzas enemigas.

Issei fue ma persona que le salvó la vida y con eso ganándose su corazón de pasó, los días pasaron y comenzaron una relación muy linda que dura hasta el momento de hoy.

Asia fue retirada del frente por encontrarse en estado de gestación, pero aún mantenía contacto con Issei.

Hasta hace dos semanas que ya no recibía ninguna carta por parte de él.

Pero aún mantenía la esperanza.

El tren llegaba a la estación.

La gente se acercaba al tren esperando con impaciencia que las puertas se abrieran y dejarán ver a esa persona especial que tanto deseaban ver.

Asia hizo lo mismo, estaba de la misma forma que los demás, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de tanto esperar y las ganas de ver a su amado se hacían muy fuertes.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Los soldados comenzaron a salir del tren, vestidos con el uniforme indicado. No pasó tiempo para que las personas comenzarán a llorar de felicidad por ver a sus seres queridos regresar y otras por saber la triste realidad de los hechos.

Asia buscó por todos lados a su novio, pero no lo podía encontrar aunque no perdía las esperanzas de verlo.

Ya comenzaba atadecer y ya no había tanta gente en la estación, las esperanzas de encontrarlo se hacían pocas y su corazón no lo iba a soportar.

\- ¿Dr.Asia?

Al escuchar su nombre ella volteó, un chico de cabello color plateado y ojos platinos, se encontraba con el brazo vendado si poder moverlo. Juntó a él otro chico lo ayudaba con sus maletas, de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

Ellos eran Vali Lucifer y Yuuto Kiba, dos amigos de su amado que fueron salvados por su mejor amigo.

Asia se alegró por verlos, eso significaba que Issei estaba cerca ¿verdad?

Pero al ver las expresiones de culpa y tristeza en sus ojos le hicieron cambiar de parecer al instante.

Vali tenía una carta en sus manos temblorosas, parecía que no quería dársela. Reunió todo el valor que podía tener en ese momento y se la entregó con una mirada llena de dolor.

Asia abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

 ** _~Querida Asia:_**

 ** _Si en estos momentos estás leyendo esto significa que perdí la vida en combate o me encuentro perdido._**

 ** _Te prometí regresar a tu lado con el fin de crear una familia y vivir felices por siempre._**

 ** _Siento mucho no poder cumplir con la promesa de tener una casa con un bello jardín como siempre querías._**

 ** _Solo quiero pedirte que seas felíz por los dos, cumple tus sueños y metas que me contaste durante nuestro tiempo juntos en el hospital._**

 ** _Siento no poder conocer a nuestro hijo, ojalá tenga tus hermosos ojos esmeralda y tu sonrisa encantadora para enamorar a las chicas._**

 ** _Jejejejeje._**

 ** _Se que no te gustan las despedidas, y a mi tampoco, solo tengo alg que decirte antes de terminar está carta._**

 ** _Te amo~_**

Asia terminó de leer la carta entre lágrimas, sin importarle nada solo soltó en dolor que sentía su corazón.

Había perdido al amor de su vida.

Y eso le dolía con mucho ardor.

Pero iba a cumplir su promesa, viviría por los dos y cumpliría con las metas que se propuso.

-X-

Los años habían pasado y como se lo prometió a Issei hizo todo lo que quiso hacer, lastimosamente nunca encontró un hombre que pudiera llenar el vacío en su corazón, nunca podía olvidar a ese hombre que la salvó de morir y que se robó su corazón con tanta rapidez.

Su hijo, creció y fue nombrado con el mismo nombre de su fallecido padre.

Issei Argento.

Issei siempre respetó a su padre, comenzando con seguir su legado y unirse al ejército para después estudiar derecho y convertise en presidente para que no hubiera más guerra con el fin de no perder a gente en ella que sea separada de su familia.

Y ahora mismo se encontraba en la cama de un hospital conectada a un sin fin de aparatos médicos para mantenerla con vida.

Je...

Ella sabía la verdad.

No podía salvarse, su enfermedad ya la había consumido demasiado como para seguir con vida, en cualquier instante podría morir y ella no lo notaría.

Sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse pesados y el sueño le ganaba, al fina los cerró.

-X-

La suave brisa sobre su cuerpo hizo que abriera sus ojos, el sol resplandecia todo el campo llenó de flores en el que se encontraba.

\- Al fin llegas Asia.

Esa voz.

No puede ser.

Dio media vuelta y ahí lo pudo ver.

Su cabellera castaña, que bailaba con el viento, su lindos ojos miel, que la miraban con amor y cariño.

No pudo evitar soltar lágrimas.

Issei extendió los brazos para que ella corriera hacía él.

Asia no necesitó una señal o una simple palabra solo se lanzó a los brazos de el amor de su vida.

\- Te extrañe tanto...

\- Y yo a ti mi amor...

Las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas y el abrazó parecía eterno para ellos.

El simple hecho de reencontrarse con esa persona especial es algo único en la vida.


End file.
